A Song of Ice and Fire
by erynion
Summary: No matter what world we're in, opposites do attract.


**Hi guys! I'm super nervous about this one as it is my first time writing Caitlin, Ronnie, Firestorm and Killer Frost - I haven't even reach the comics where she appears, all I know is from spoiling myself on the internet!**

 **This story was born today; I had a fever and couldn't go out, so I decided to sit in front of the computer and write instead. Despite wanting to work on the next chapter of my** ** _Nine Times_** **story, I couldn't concentrate on it and understood I wasn't going to be able to until writing this oneshot, so... here it is. I hope you like it! And as always, apologies for my mistakes, English is not my native language.**

 **Warning: Earth-1 events are written in normal style, Earth-2 events are written in** ** _italics_**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing, appart from a flu that has kept me at home all day :)**

* * *

 **A Song of Ice and Fire**

When Caitlin met Ronnie for the first time, they were two of the hundreds of brilliant minds working at S.T.A.R. Labs under the wing of Harrison Wells. On the first day of Caitlin at work, he had observed her from the distance; she was pretty and certainly attractive, but there was an aura of coldness around her, as if she was just too serious, that made him not getting closer to her. But what Ronnie didn't know was that Caitlin had also paid attention to him when he wasn't looking. He, she thought, was handsome, and his warm smile immediately heated up the room he was in; despite being at work, he got on so well with his partners that they looked as if they were friends fixing Ronnie's car on a normal Saturday morning.

Despite feeling attracted to each other, none of them exchanged a word with the other (apart from a few "Hello" and "Good night" every now and then), thinking they were too different. But that was until the day Ronnie had the accident.

Phase Three, as Harrison Wells had officially called it, had started that morning; it would be the last Phase before the particle accelerator would be operative and functioning, and then the world could benefit from the changes it was going to bring. Ronnie was revising some calculations on his notes and was too distracted to see one of the big metal plaques that had been (wrongly) welded earlier that day. Despite the warning shouts from his partners, Ronnie was too late; the last thing he heard before falling unconscious was a big gong.

When he opened his eyes, he was lying on something cold, probably the floor, and a beautiful woman with red hair and big eyes was looking at him with concern, pointing at his eyes with a flashlight.

"Pupil size is unequal, no doubt he has a concussion" Ronnie frowned and closed his eyes. "He shows signs of consciousness, but you should call an ambulance anyway" she said to someone on her back, and then he heard steps getting out of the room.

"W-what happened?" he tried to sit up, but she put a firm hand on his chest to stop him.

"Relax, Mr Raymond; everything's okay" Hell, he thought, had she called him Mr Raymond? Nobody had referred to him like that, ever! "What do you remember?"

Knowing that the woman wasn't going to let him get up despite his efforts, he gave up and relaxed, just as she had said. He sighed.

"I was looking at my notes, checking some calculations I've made before, when something hit me in the head. And according to my headache, it hit me pretty bad"

"We can cross out memory loss, then" she smiled.

He saw it too; for a moment, he smiled like a goof, getting completely lost in her eyes. She had always seemed to him too cold and yet she was able to smile sometimes…

"So… you can actually smile"

"What?" she sounded confused.

When he saw her grabbing the flashlight again, he spoke.

"I mean… you have always seemed so serious to me that I didn't know you were actually able to smile"

"Are you serious?" she looked so puzzled that Ronnie's smile grew bigger and bigger. Then she appeared to be angry, and he smiled even more, putting her out of her senses. "I just saved your life, and this is how you thank me?"

"Well, you technically didn't save my life" he laughed, but he stopped when it hurt his head. "Okay, now I know I shouldn't have done that" He looked at her from the corner of his eye; she looked concerned, more after he couldn't hide the pain, but she looked angry, like a volcano just before erupting. She certainly wasn't as cold as he had first thought. "Ronnie"

"Ronnie?"

"My name" he rolled his eyes as much as he could without feeling more pain in his head. At that moment, he wondered if she had already been hit in the head; she was supposed to be a doctor and a bio-engineer, but a simple sentence had left her puzzled. Again. "I'm Ronnie. Mr Raymond is my father"

"Alright, Ronnie. But I'm still Doctor Snow to you" Despite the seriousness in her words, she smiled shyly.

The conversation was interrupted when the EMTs arrived to take Ronnie to the hospital, but they continued it hours later. Ronnie's concussion appeared to be mild, but he was given a room for the next 24 hours and left under observation; Caitlin appeared in his room some minutes before sunset with a 'Get Well Soon' card that placed shyly on his bedside table. That time, when Ronnie referred to her as 'Doctor Snow', she told him to call her Caitlin; they weren't at work after all.

* * *

 _When Killer Frost met Firestorm for the first time, she had been hunting, feeding. After it had been heard that there had been disturbance in a supermarket, a patrol car had been called to investigate. She had never wanted to kill them, in fact, she had never wanted to kill the people she had killed, but she was hungry and she needed to feed, just like everyone else. After people started running and screaming, CCPD had been called and she had managed to evade them. Then, The Flash had arrived and she had managed to slow him down until she escaped and he couldn't find her. She thought she was finally free; there was no one after her. But then she had felt it._

 _Heat._

 _She felt drawn towards it, as a starving lion, drooling, can't get his eyes of a vulnerable prey. She knew the heat was calling for her as much as she had been calling for it. So she ran towards it. What she wasn't expecting to find was a man, like a human torch, standing in the middle of the street, looking at her direction._

 _When she saw his serious face, looking as a Greek God from the Olympus, she smiled cunningly. Despite his seriousness, she really liked his intense look. And besides, the man was really handsome. Too bad it wasn't going to last long._

 _"_ _Hello handsome" She stepped back when he threw a flame from his hands towards her. "You seemed to have such a hot temper" she smiled as much as he did. "I can help you with that"_

 _Without further notice, she threw ice from her arms; her intention was to play with him to get him tired, then hit him, freeze him and immobilize him long enough to feed on him. She had faced other metahumans before, some more powerful than others, so she knew she was going to enjoy the battle, but she also knew who ultimately was going to win. However, she felt challenged; despite the variety of the other metahumans' powers, she had never faced her entire opposite before._

 _Until that day._

 _Fire versus ice, aka frozen water. Whereas the citizens of Central City were running away with eyes full of fear, the battle between two of the most powerful elements on earth was taking place._ _It was going to be really fun…_

 _She had started the fight as a game, without the intention to hurt him really bad just yet. However, he had other plans. Flying from one building to another to get cover, and then going down again to throw his flames to the ice woman, he was starting to feel tired and pissed. He knew she had been playing all the time, but whereas he was getting tired, she looked as excited and energetic as a kid on Christmas. And his continuous banter inside his head with Professor Stein was only getting him a headache. So he decided to stop it._

 _Once again, he flew, but instead of looking for cover, he stayed floating on the sky, a few meters above her. He moved when she threw him again with her ice and missed the hit, but then, before she could reposition, he hit her with fire. And he didn't miss._

 _She flew backwards until her back hit a wall nearby. She fell to the floor, apparently unconscious, although as he was approaching her, he saw her raising her head and looking at him. This time, however, there was something different with her eyes; instead of ice blue, they were brown, almost sweet and warm, no cold inside. He was tempted to help her get up when she raised an arm, silently asking him for help, but he stopped when he heard The Vibe calling him from behind._

 _However when she had raised her arm, it hasn't been a silent call for help. After the fire had hit her in the middle of the chest, she had felt weak, unable to get up on her own, but she still had felt strong enough to kill him. Her intention had been to get him to help her get up, and then kiss him. Then why was she feeling sort of betrayed when he turned her back on her when a Latino guy (another corpse, she thought with fury) called him?_

 _As he was running away from her and starting to disappear, she tried to shoot her ice blast from her extended arm, but nothing came out of it. She tried again. Nothing. Everything felt too warm._

 _"_ _What have you done to me?" she exclaimed in horror. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ME?!"_

 _As she was screaming, furious and scared, alone in the street, she saw a disoriented man in front of her. He didn't look threatening; he was just a bald man with a belly bigger than a pregnant woman's. He seemed to be at the wrong place at the wrong time. Not giving up (she never gave up), she tried to shot the icy blast at the man; whereas it wasn't as powerful as normally, it was powerful enough to trap his feet, making them unable to separate from the ground._

 _Suddenly, the man, scared, looked at her; he opened his mouth, but no sound came out of it. She got up from the floor and limped towards him. She smiled as the fear became more evident in the bald man's face; she didn't know what had just happened, but with her powers active she knew she would have another chance to face the man they called Firestorm. And she would make sure that time she didn't fail._

* * *

Two years after their first date, on the anniversary of Ronnie's accident, he proposed to her. As she discovered that night, he had been planning that night for ages; he had booked an expensive suite at one of the most expensive hotels from Coast City, and then during dinner he had had a violinist play their song in front of them. It wasn't until dessert that she discovered the ring, hidden under the scoop of vanilla ice-cream and behind the wafer. Ronnie had always loved Caitlin's smiles, but his favorite one was the one she gave him that night.

The following months, they were busy between work and wedding preparations. They hope to have more free time for the wedding after the inauguration of the brand new particle accelerator explosion.

None of them expected the consequences.

* * *

 _It took her some years to find Firestorm; since the day of their first encounter, she had located him many times, but he escaped before she arrived there, leaving her right where she had started. It didn't help that so many heroes, as everyone called them, had his back; although her priority was Firestorm (that heat of his was impossible for her to ignore), she would make sure to let The Flash and The Vibe know of her. But first things first, she thought._

 _If she couldn't find him by normal means, she would have to create a diversion. Like a spider creates a trap to catch and eat a particularly fat fly, she was making one Firestorm couldn't ignore…_

* * *

She had already moved on from Ronnie's death when she started seeing him. At first she thought she wasn't so over his death, and it was just another form of grief. But then she saw him again and thought she was getting crazy. It was a relief when Barry and Cisco saw Ronnie too; it meant that she wasn't insane… but it also meant there were things to do for Doctor Wells and the three of them.

Fortunately, after they discovered about the fusion between Professor Martin Stein and Ronnie, Doctor Wells created an item to successfully separate them. And despite the two of them ran away after the encounter with General Eiling, leaving her and Clarissa on their own, they came back when they were needed.

She had spent so much time preparing the first wedding, the one that got cancelled because the groom was dead, that when Ronnie asked her to marry that same day, the day Barry was leaving them all behind to save his mother, she couldn't say no. Old Caitlin wouldn't have accepted; she loved order and routine, rejecting everything out of the ordinary. But being reunited with Ronnie and being a member of Team Flash, as Cisco has officially called it, had changed her; now, order was boring, and so was routine. And besides, she was getting married to the love of her life, finally, after all those years.

They sealed their love with a kiss, witnessed by the eyes of all the people they cared about. Caitlin thought everything had turned out as it should; the real celebration, the intimate one between the newly weds, was taking place during the night, later that day. At the moment, they had other issues, like Barry travelling back in time, Thawne wanting to return to his time or the singularity that appeared later above Central City.

But Ronnie had always been a hero, and he couldn't just watch Barry run in circles around the singularity. He had to help. And he did. But after his final act of heroism, as if he had been a Greek God from the Olympus, he had disappeared and she got no body to bury. After Ronnie's sacrifice, everyone had hugged her, giving her their support; even Iris, who had just lost her fiancée and was in her same situation. But despite her tears, despite not feeling alone and having everyone with her, all she felt was the cold.

She spent the next months running from her old life, loosing contact with her former friends, but not because she blamed them. She was the one responsible for Ronnie's death, and she would never forget the time he had asked to leave Central City behind and she had said no. Luckily, time healed everything. When Jay came into her life, a foreigner from another world, she started smiling again and got gradually back to her old self.

However, no one she met ever again during the rest of her life would be able to fill the hole that Ronnie's death had created in her heart.

* * *

 _She had her arms crossed on her chest, but had remained on that position for the past hour, her eyes on the warehouse door, waiting for him. During the wait, she sometimes turned her head to look at the frozen corpse behind her. She smiled. That was going to break him; half of him, anyway. He would feel guilty because he would know that Clarissa's death was his fault; if he had gave her a hand that day, ages ago, there would be another corpse and the woman would be alive. Probably. If she thought about what she had done, she almost felt guilty. But in the end, her breath, her warm, her life, had been just another part of the menu._

 _When she felt the heat, she bit her lip and closed her eyes. She had only felt that when he was near, so she knew their encounter was imminent. She had to remind herself to restrain her impulses. She hid in the shadows and waited until he saw Clarissa; she remained quiet when Firestorm gave a heart-rending scream and silently saw him calling the old woman's name in vain and trying to hold her, with tears in his eyes. She knew the grief came from the other half of Firestorm, the one that wasn't the physical vessel, but it was Firestorm anyway and that meant she enjoyed it._

 _Quietly, she revealed herself to Firestorm and smiled when the metahuman, still with tears in the eyes, heated up. That was what she had been looking for. Clarissa's death had been a necessary evil to attract Firestorm there; it had been very clear since the day she knew she was Professor Stein's wife. She hoped the meta would act out of grief, full of anger, so that he would make mistakes… and she would be there, ready, waiting for it to happen._

 _It was a little disappointing for her how fast their fight ended. Firestorm moves weren't as calculated as the other time they had fought each other, and it didn't take her long to immobilize him with her ice. She smiled when he wasn't able to create fire anymore and waited there, trapped like a fly in a spider web about to be eaten._

 _"_ _I'm glad we get to end our conversation. We got interrupted last time, remember?" she had her face a few centimeters from his; she felt like a stupid young girl in front of her first date, but she knew she had to wait. Dinner wasn't ready yet._

 _"_ _You are a monster!" he looked at her with fire in his eyes, nothing but hate and disgust inside them. He was brave, though, and was talking to her as if he wasn't afraid to die._

 _She laughed and caressed his chin with one finger._

 _"_ _Oh, dear! You clearly don't know how to talk to a woman. I think your manly talents are a little…" she looked at Clarissa's frozen corpse, and he did that too, following her gaze. "…frosty"_

 _Firestorm tried to free himself from the ice that immobilize him; he wasn't a violent man, but the both inside him would be glad to break Killer Frost's neck. The ice woman stepped back and watched him try, but she got closer to him again when he stopped._

 _"_ _You have finally given up, haven't you? Don't worry, handsome, I'll teach you how it's done"_

 _She had been waiting for ages for that moment. She couldn't believe she had him there, finally, just for her to enjoy. And certainly she was so going to do it!_

 _Slowly, almost tenderly, she placed a hand of the back of his head, holding it and at the same time preventing him from moving. With her other free hand, she caressed his face, his neck, his chest. Besides the heat calling for her, the man was handsome and muscular; in another life, she may have even liked him._

 _When her lips touched his, she moaned when she felt the heat, his heat, inside her, gradually going from his body to hers; she even closed her eyes to enjoy it more. Despite noticing when the former burning man had stopped fighting, she had grabbed him strongly, pulling him closer to her. When she noticed there was no more heat inside that body, she loose hold of him and stood there, watching the frozen corpse of Firestorm. People had always liked to build statues to commemorate the great heroes, and now they had another one to admire for eternity. Maybe that was what she was doing too; she knew there wasn't going to be another man like him._

 _She gave a startle when she heard sirens near the warehouse, sounding louder and louder. With one last glance at the fallen hero, she left just before the first police squad entered and encountered the two frozen bodies._

* * *

 **An extra point (and a Cisco-like approving look) to those of you who get the reference of the title!**


End file.
